1. Field of the Invention
Failure management of electronic devices has been become more important with recent advances in electronic devices. However, since it is not efficient to manage electronic devices independently, an electronic device centralized management system which performs centralized management to a plurality of electronic devices through a network is generally used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic device centralized management system, when a failure or an abnormality occurs in a terminal device, the electronic device remotely notifies a management server device of the electronic device centralized management system that the failure or the abnormality occurs.